


In Secret

by letitrainathousandflames



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blyla, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: Aayla and Bly have some time for themselves. Fluffy smut.





	In Secret

The white-and-yellow armor lies carelessly scattered over the floor, gauntlets, belt, boots joined with pair of brown top and pants. The trail of garments ends up close to a bed.

The mattress squeaks softly at every thrust of the clone commander’s hips, and blue hands claw at his back.

Bly looks beautiful when he’s fucking, arched eyebrows and gleaming eyes full of dominance. His muscular back moves in fluid motions that make the numerous scars on his skin dance. He catches his lover’s lower lip between his teeth, raspy growl out of him as Aayla touches his face, thumbs caressing his tattoed cheeks.

Aayla locks her legs over the small of Bly’s back, whimpering helplessly, her body tensed up in pleasure and need for release. She pushes her tongue deep into Bly’s mouth, tasting him, begging for more.

Bly picks up his pace, whispering praise and dirty little words close to Aayla’s ear, things that make the jedi general blush to a darker shade of blue. She twists the sheets in her hands, feeling each sharp thrust of her lover, looking up at him with lustful eyes, pupils blown wide.

And Bly can feel the wave of heat and pleasure she sends him through the force, her own pleasure exposed for her beloved to feel and know. Bly grunts with another thrust, hands moving to her breasts, massaging them, teasing her deep-blue nipples.

“Are you close, love?”

Aayla’s lashes are fluttering, sharp teeth biting over her lip. Her voice is a needy whine.

“So close I... can barely breathe… love.”

Bly grins and kisses her gently, his broad body covering Aayla’s slimmer figure as he presses his forehead to hers as he thrusts hard still.

“Let me feel you more. Let me feel everything.”

Aayla claws harder at his back, angry red lines all over the commander’s skin on her nails’ wake. She let’s out a broken wail, breath hitching each time Bly slams inside her, and he can feel it, her orgasm rippling through his body as she links their mind through the force. It's maddening for a moment, her release urging him on into climaxing as well and he moans against her skin, thursting fast and deep, barely puling out of her at all.

Aayla's whole body is shaking and convulsing, her walls contracting so tightly around Bly’s cock it almost hurts, and he muffles his groan against her shoulder when he reaches his own orgasm, spending himself inside his lover, hearing Aayla’s tiny whispers of ‘yes, yes, yes’ as he remains balls-deep inside her to the very last spurt. They stop moving, except for the way their chests rise and fall with their labored breaths, both still pressed flushed together.

Still half-hard inside her, Bly carefully sits up on his haunches. He can feel his come oozing out of Aayla, trickling down his balls. Aayla looks at him with a hazy smile full of love. Bly touches her cheek with reverence, his eyes tired and happy.

“I love you.”

Aayla grins, blinking lazily and kissing his knuckles.

“And I love you.”


End file.
